Harry Potter and the Forest of Shadows
by Hpseeker
Summary: Harry's 6th year is full of romance, hope, fear, tragedy, friendship, and tears R&R!
1. Control

Harry Potter and the Forest of Shadows  
  
Summary- Harry's 6th year is full of surprises, romance, fear, and friendship.  
  
Chapter one- Control  
  
As the sun slowly crept out of the sky, it lit up all sixteen houses on Privet drive, turning the normally dark brick a lush orange. Everywhere flowers could be seen reaching up to the morning sun. Perfectly normal families could be heard waking up. The smell of dew was all over the completely ordinary street. Life for all the families on Privet drive seemed well, perfect. Every family that is, except for the occupants of number four.  
  
Of course with a quick glimpse nothing seemed to be wrong. An extremely respected family, with a normal house, a normal car, and as one would think, a normal life. Now this would be true if it weren't for the secret they bore, one that they dared not tell anyone for fear of being, abnormal. You see all the Dursley's wanted was a life of peace and harmony, to not have anything to do with anyone "different".  
  
The secret was that apart from Vernon the father, Petunia the mother, and Dudley the son, there lived another. One that hardly anyone knew or noticed lived there. Harry Potter, a fifteen-year-old boy, with wild jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar. Harry Potter was a wizard. ~~  
  
A/N: I'm sure you all know the story about his "scar" so I'll just jump into the interesting part.  
  
Harry awoke to a vivid orange and scalding hot bedroom. He rolled over and squinted at the clock that stood on his bedside table. It read 7:30.  
  
'7:30? Damnit!' Harry lunged out of bed. He ran to his dresser pulled out a ripped navy blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He never wore any of his real clothes around the Dursley's, they would insist to know where he got the money to afford them.  
  
After dressing and putting on his glasses he practically ran downstairs. He quickly glanced out the window to see that all the cars were still parked in the driveway.  
  
'I'm done for!' When he entered the kitchen he found the family of three sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating breakfast.  
  
"Sleep well boy?" Vernon shot at him.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry my alarm, it must be broke,"  
  
"So that's my fault! I think not! If it's broke then fix it!"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry walked over to the refrigerator to scrounge for some food.  
  
"What, now you think you're getting breakfast?"  
  
"Well, It's just"  
  
"Don't talk back to me boy! I'm sick of you always lounging around this house! You're going to start working for you're food!" by now Vernon was on his feet. Petunia and Dudley just watched lazily.  
  
"I don't see him working for his food," by now Harry had had enough. He could feel the anger building up inside him. Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of purple.  
  
"Why should he? He's normal! You have some nerve boy! You walk into this house every bloody summer expecting to be treated like a bloody king! Well I've got news for you, it's going to be changing around here!"  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening Vernon's huge fist connected with his jaw. Harry swayed on the spot. 'He hit me.he hit me' he couldn't believe it. Vernon had threatened to hit him before, but he never really did. After he regained his balance, there was another swing and this one landing right on his nose. He fell over, and pulled away his blood stained hands. When he looked up at his uncle he could see a spray of blood on his uncle's shirt.  
  
"Look what you've done! I need to wear this to work!" Vernon shouted. His large foot caught Harry's ribs. He felt dizzy; he started coughing trying to get some air back into his lungs. Vernon stepped over him and left the kitchen. He turned to his aunt and cousin, only to find them smiling.  
  
"Enjoy that? Daddy's got worse, that was nothing," Dudley said, he sounded as if the circus had come to town.  
  
"I think I'll just be going to my room then," Harry implied hoping that they would at least have the heart to let him stop the blood flowing from his nose.  
  
"Ha, I think not boy! You've got work to do!" Petunia looked shocked at the fact that he thought he could be let off. Harry couldn't believe it. ~~  
  
Around 7:00 at night Harry dragged himself into the house. His face and clothing a mixture of blood, dirt, and sweat. He was exhausted, sore, and starving. He went into the kitchen and was lucky to find it empty.  
  
'I'm sure I can have food, he did say I needed to work and that's what I've been doing all day,' with that thought he opened up the bread drawer and pulled out two slices of bread. He was just about to leave the kitchen when Vernon walked in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy? Stealing perhaps? We'll see about that!" his deadly whisper turned into a shout.  
  
"No. No! I wasn't stealing, I worked all day!" Harry fought back he needed food.  
  
"Don't argue with me boy! Now.bend over," He was talking quietly but Harry caught what he said.  
  
"Why? Look if you touch me-"  
  
"If I touch you what? You'll hit me back?"  
  
"Yes Vernon I will!" Harry's words sounded braver than he felt.  
  
"You've done it now!"  
  
He grabbed Harry and flung him on the table face down, one arm holding down both of Harry's. With his other hand he pulled out his belt and rolled up Harry's shirt. Harry knew what was coming before he was struck. One, two, three, four.ten, eleven. Harry was about to pass out when it stopped. His back felt as though it was on fire, but suddenly something hard struck him on the back of the head and he could no longer think of the pain in his back. He felt a trickle of blood run down the back of his head. He was now being rolled over onto his back; he winced as all of his weight went onto his already injured back. Vernon then started pummeling him on every inch of his body. One last hit to his ribs when he heard the crack and passed out. ~~  
  
He woke up in pitch darkness. The moment he opened his eyes he realized that his body was screaming in pain. Every inch of him seemed to be throbbing, stinging, or aching. Memories of that night started flowing back into his mind; he shuddered and then shook himself back to reality. He fumbled in the dark for the light and his glasses. Once he had found both of them he walked over to the mirror. He studied himself. He had never seen a sight quite like it, it looked to him as bad as it felt. Everywhere was a bruise, cut, or welt. The back of his head had developed a large swollen bump the size of a chicken egg.  
  
The first thing he did was change into fresh clean clothes. This took longer than he thought, because of all the injuries he hadn't found yet. After that was done he slowly lay on his bed and looked at the clock. It read 3:34, it was too early to go into the bathroom and clean off the dry blood. He slowly closed his eyes when he heard tap, tap, and tap. On the window, he jumped up and another dose of pain shot through him. After getting over that he walked over to open the window. Hedwig his snowy owl flew in.  
  
"Shh, Be quiet," she seemed to understand because she flew silently into her cage after she gave him three letters. One had a Hogwarts seal; the other was unmistakably Hermione's perfect cursive writing, and the other Ron's untidy scrawl. He looked back at the window to find three more owls at it. He opened it and each one dropped off a package and flew off into the sky. That's when it hit him. It was his birthday!  
  
He excitedly looked at the three new packages. One from Hermione, the other from Ron, and the other one from Sirius Harry's godfather. He decided to open The Hogwarts letter first, it read in a deep emerald green print:  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Prefect for your sixth year at Hogwarts. You and Hermione Granger are the two chosen from the Gryffindor house. I would also like to inform you that you will be continuing your position as quidditch caption. Please note that the start of term begins on September 1st. The Hogwarts express leaves King's Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00. I have included your supplies for 5th year along with this letter.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry already knew what his supplies were and didn't feel like checking over them when he was this excited. He threw the letter onto the bed with the rest of the presents and sat down. He then turned to Sirius's Package.  
  
It wasn't wrapped it was just a small brown box. Harry opened it to find a watch. It was a bright shiny gold with the numbers spinning around. He stared at it for a few minutes and then shook himself. He had never gotten anything this expensive before. A note fell out of the box and he opened it up.  
  
Harry- Happy birthday! Are you doing ok? Are they treating you all right? I know that your normal watch broke in 4th year I hope this will do. It was you fathers. Sorry this is so short, I have to go. Sirius  
  
Harry wondered if Sirius was all right. Then he put that thought aside. Something else jumped out at him. Harry wondered if he should tell him about Vernon. Then he came to the conclusion that he didn't need Sirius worrying about him, he had other things he needed to worry about. Not some stupid muggle. Yes, he was fine.  
  
He turned to the next wrinkled present. It was a bright orange paper that was ripping in many places. He easily opened it to find the book "The other side of Quidditch" He smiled, and then opened the note from Ron.  
  
Harry- Hey mate! Happy birthday! Sweet sixteen eh? Not bad. I hope you like the book. I read it over the summer and it's all about violent and gross quidditch stories. It's really neat. I just got back from Romania. I already went to Diagon Alley over the summer sorry I couldn't invite you. Dumbledore owled my mum telling her it would be safer to just buy your stuff for you. Don't worry we used your money. How about we pick you up September 1st at 8:30 and give you a ride to King's Cross Station? Ginny says "hi." Well I hope the muggles are treating you all right. Ron  
  
Harry smiled and then tossed it back on the bed. He then turned to the last present. It was neatly wrapped in lush maroon paper with a golden bow. He opened it to find leather bound book. When he flipped through it, it was blank. Puzzled he grabbed Hermione's letter.  
  
Harry- Happy birthday! Congratulations, sixteen! Seems like only yesterday we were in our first year. Time really does fly. I've already finished all my homework for the summer and I'm working on some extra credit. I can't wait till the start of term. The present is a Journal, so your can write down all your thoughts and feelings. I thought you might like it. See you soon! Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry Smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. And started to write.  
  
Ron- Yes! That would be great if you gave me a ride! See you then. Thanks for the book! The muggles are treating me fine. Harry  
  
He tied the note to Hedwig's leg as she nipped his finger affectionately and flew off. Then he slowing plopped onto the bed and thought one simple thought before falling into a restless sleep. How long can I control my feelings for her? 


	2. Changes

A/N: Well since I got some good reviews I guess on with the next chapter! Tell me if you like it!  
  
Chapter 2- Changes  
  
The last month of Harry's summer went the same way as that one horrible day. He worked all day, got beaten all night, slept and then started over. He had become very thin from the lack of food, stress and loss of blood. He couldn't help but count down the days until he left for Hogwarts.  
  
The day before he left for Hogwarts was one of the worst ones yet. After working for long hours under the hot summer sun he gave up and came inside. He made a strenuous trek up the stairs to his room. When he walked in he didn't even bother to look in the mirror for he was afraid of the horrified picture he portrayed. His room was dark and smelt faintly of mold. He opened up his old dresser and found not one clean t-shirt. He was saving all of his good clothes for the start of term.  
  
The start of term! He jumped when he remembered. How could he have been so stupid as to not tell the Dursley's? He braced himself. 'It's the last time you have to deal with them all summer, just go downstairs and tell them and deal with the consequences,' he kept repeating those words in his head. He slowly dragged his achy body downstairs into the living room.  
  
He walked into the small living room to find Vernon and Dudley playing a game of monopoly, and Petunia reading a book by the name of "Death by Diets". As usual when he entered the room no one made so much as a side glance towards him. He took a deep breath and tried his luck.  
  
"Um, Vernon sir, well tomorrow my friend Ron will be picking me up in a car to go to King's Cross, so I can go to Hog- school. Well I'll be upstairs if you need me,"  
  
Vernon looked away from the monopoly game to speak to Harry. "What? We're not good enough for you?"  
  
"No that's not it, it's just that I thought it would be easier if they took me," he said quickly. He knew what Vernon was doing and he wasn't going to give in.  
  
"Ron? Oh the one with the dumpy mother and the criminal twins?"  
  
"Well, they're not criminals and she's not dumpy, but yes Ron." Harry still wasn't giving in. He had to control his anger.  
  
"Are you arguing with me boy? I think she's dumpy! She's poor, fat, and she's a freak just like the rest of her family."  
  
Harry could feel the anger spreading through him. "She is not any of those things! She's done more for me than you can ever dream of doing! You're one to talk!" The minute he said it he wanted to reach out and put the words back into his mouth, but it was to late.  
  
So he just ran as best he could up to his room and slammed the door. He prayed that his uncle just let it go. Then he heard thud, thud, and thud coming up the stairs. Harry just sat there waiting; whatever he was going to do, Harry could take it. Vernon flung open the door and advanced on Harry.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever talk to me like that boy," he spat in Harry's face. "I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!"  
  
He unwrapped his long leather belt from his waste, and grabbed Harry then threw him onto the cold, hard floor. Suddenly with blows harder than Harry had ever felt, Vernon began. Harry's screams filled the silent night. After a long ten minutes Vernon roughly rolled him over onto his back and started whipping his face and stomach. After he felt that was sufficient he dropped the belt and began to punch Harry everywhere possible, every once in a while throwing in a kick or two. Then suddenly he stopped and turned away from Harry, Harry squinted through blood stained eyes to see what he was doing, but he couldn't tell. When he turned around he had a hot scalding iron in his hand.  
  
'Please don't, please' Harry kept trying to mutter. Then a shot of fire was sent though Harry's body. The iron sent a surge of piercing pain so bad that Harry nearly passed out. Vernon placed the iron in two places before unplugging it from the wall. He then grabbed his pocketknife out of his jeans pocket. He made a shallow incision all the way down Harry's stomach. Harry was still getting over the pain of the iron to notice anything else. He picked up Harry and threw him on the bed.  
  
"I'll let you leave tomorrow, but think of next summer boy. If you tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you, I promise you that," with that said he walked out, shut the door and left Harry's limp unconscious body there to bleed. ~~  
  
Harry regained consciousness and wished he hadn't. His whole body felt like it was on fire. It was screaming in pain. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock 7:45. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. It was Sunday and the Dursley's were at church, so he could sneak into the shower before he left. After peeling his clothes off of his body he carefully stepping into the shower. It felt like paradise, the cool water ran all over his body washing out all of his cuts and stopping some swelling. He looked at the bottom of the shower to see it covered in blood and dirt. After washing his hair he dried off and cleaned out the shower tub. He then walked over to the mirror.  
  
First things first, if he wanted to look descent he needed to brush his teeth. He grabbed Dudley's toothbrush and toothpaste and scrubbed for more than five minutes. He admired his work and put away the toothbrush exactly how it was. He then opened the medicine cabinet to find Dudley's bran new bottle of hair gel. Harry decided he would use it and take it, Dudley could get a new one any time he desired. He applied a small amount to his damp messy hair and smoothed it until it flipped out in front. After cleaning out the cuts on his face and the large one on his stomach he made the long painful journey back to his room.  
  
He put the hair gel into his trunk and pulled out a pair of his nicest jeans and green and tan collared shirt. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked like a completely different person. He looked, at long last, like a young man. Apart from his black eye and a few various cuts on his face, he looked rather nice. Even though the lack of food made Harry thinner, he was still very well built. Years of quidditch training had been rubbing off on him. He studied his body and then remembered something and almost slapped himself for forgetting.  
  
He walked to his trunk and pulled out a packet of contacts and contact solution. He had bought them at the start of the summer when he went shopping for the Durlsey's at the supermarket. He hadn't worn them because once again he didn't want them to know about his money. After putting them in his eyes and packing all his things he looked at the clock it said 8:28 almost two seconds later the doorbell rang.  
  
'Damnit, I can't carry my trunk in this condition," he thought. Even though he was pretty sure he didn't have any broken bones he was still very badly injured.  
  
He went downstairs and opened the door. There stood three boys a little taller than harry with flaming red hair. It was Ron and his twin brother's Fred and George. Ron had grown a lot over the summer, he was no longer tall and gangly, he was about two inches taller than Harry but his muscles were not as well built but they were still there. He was wearing a maroon t- shirt and jeans. His hair was the same it always was but a little bit shorter.  
  
"Wow, you look different," said Harry.  
  
"You're one to talk Harry! Contacts! I would have never thought! And look at you hair! The girls are going to be all over you,"  
  
"They'll be all over both of us,"  
  
"No, not me. I got a girlfriend," he blushed furiously.  
  
"What! Who? Since when?" harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"Lavender Brown, we've been writing each other all summer. So you got someone in mind?"  
  
"Yea," now it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Who?" but before Harry could answer the twins came huffing down the stairs with Harry's trunk.  
  
"Are you guys going to wait there all day? Lets get a move on," Fred said to them. They loaded the trunk into the rented car and then squeezed into the back. Harry looked out the window and smiled, one whole year until he had to return, and finally for the first time all summer he relaxed.  
  
On the way to the station the Weasley's all told Harry about their summer and Harry made up a lot about his. The Weasley's couldn't get over how "handsome" Harry looked. Finally at about 10:30 they arrived at Kings Cross. They hurried to the platform and walked through the barrier in pairs.  
  
Once Harry got to the other side and spotted the train, he felt happiness and warmth spread through him for the first time this summer. Everyone witches and wizards would be seen seeing their kids off to school. Something about the scarlet steam engine filled the emptiness in Harry, but what he saw next made him happier than anything ever could.  
  
Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry Smiling. She had changed a lot her normally bushy hair had been highlighted and straightened. She wore makeup that lit up her face, the shiny lip-gloss she worn made Harry want to kiss her right then and there. She had also grown in other ways that Harry could see. She wore a light blue tank top with short jean shorts.  
  
She pulled Harry into a hug and he winced in pain. She pulled back looking horrified.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's just that I have a sore back from gardening all summer," he smiled and her and hugged her. She smiled back and did something completely unexpected and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She smelled of strawberries and roses. He didn't want to let her go. He wished he could hold her forever.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and noticed a huge change. No glasses, nice hair, and muscles. She had wanted to be with Harry for so long, but his new look made it almost impossible to bear. They stared each other in the eyes, Harry lost in her chocolate brown eyes and Hermione lost in his emerald green pools.  
  
"Do I get a hug too or are you just going to stare at harry all day?" They both had forgotten Ron was even there.  
  
"Ron! Sorry. I was just looking at Harry's um, eye," she said and hugged Ron. "How did you get that black and all those cuts?" she asked him.  
  
"Damn look at the time, we better load," he this very fast and then got onto the train. Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled looks. Ron shrugged and they followed Harry. Finally they found an empty compartment at the back of the train.  
  
Almost immediately after they sat down the train departed. Harry sat next to Ron and across from Hermione. This was a good thing because Harry couldn't get enough of her. It was bad because her eyes kept wandering over his cuts on his face.  
  
They talked about the start of term and what exciting things might happen this year. They talked about Ron and Lavender and that was when Ron brought up the subject of who Harry liked.  
  
"Oh yea Harry, you were going to tell me who you liked," Harry couldn't believe it. He looked at Hermione for a second and then said.  
  
"Oh yea that, well It's not really important," he could feel his face getting hotter.  
  
"You liar, I know you like someone and I'm going to get it out of you," Hermione and Ron were staring at him.  
  
"Look it's not a big deal ok? If you want to know so bad you're going to have to wait!"  
  
"Come on Harry, we're both your best friends you can tell us anything," Hermione said.  
  
"Like I said you're going to have to wait. By the way who do you like Hermione?" Hermione's face turned a deep red.  
  
"I guess you're going to have to wait too," They had had enough talk about love and started talking about quidditch. Hermione dropped out of the conversation and stared out the window at the passing countryside.  
  
'How did he get those cuts and bruises.' she kept wondering. She was about to ask him when the trolley came down the isle.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?" the plump which asked. They all asked for loads of candy and three glasses of pumpkin juice. Harry leaned over to grab his glass when his sleeve rolled up to reveal two large blue-ish black bruises which Hermione noticed but Ron didn't. After the which left Hermione tried her luck.  
  
"Harry, what were those things on your arm? And why do you have a black eye?" Harry looked shocked and hurried to think of an excuse.  
  
"I.uh.tripped over a cord and fell down the stairs,"  
  
"Oh," Hermione felt stupid for asking him.  
  
About an hour later the last person they all wanted to see walked into the compartment. Malfoy and his two monstrous body guards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Weasel, I heard you got a girlfriend. Well done even if she is a fat ugly bitch, but it's ok I understand how she's the only one you can afford," Ron jumped up and was about to tackle Malfoy when Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Why do you always come in here to annoy us Malfoy? I think you're just jealous Ron has a girlfriend. And if you have to buy yourself a girlfriend, that's a new low for an even a piece of shit like yourself. So go "play" with your friends," Malfoy's mouth twitched.  
  
"Shut your mouth Potter! I'm surprised that you haven't gotten together with mudblood here. Even if she does have dirty blood she's not bad looking this year. I think it's because you're gay,"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, you're just hoping I am. And before you ask, no I won't hook up with you. If you ever call her a mudblood again I will-"  
  
"You'll what? MUDBLOOD!" Harry punched Malfoy in the jaw causing a little trickle of blood to roll down his chin. He muttered to his friends and they left.  
  
"Harry! You're going to get in so much trouble," Hermione shrieked.  
  
"I don't care, he's not going to call you that! I'm not taking his crap this year!" he sat down in a huff.  
  
The rest of the ride they talked about quidditch. About ten minutes before they arrived Hermione made the suggestion to change into their robes. Hermione left to go to the bathroom. Normally Ron and Harry change in the same room but Harry insisted that Ron leave.  
  
Finally at long last the mysterious, and magical castle that Harry called home came into view. After unloaded and getting off Harry eagerly looked around. Then he found what he was looking for; a large man dressed in a moleskin overcoat could be seen over the swarming heads of nervous first year students.  
  
"Oy! Hagrid!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Hullo there Harry! Sorry I'm in a bit of a jam gotta' go!" Then Hagrid led the first years out to the lake.  
  
At long last Harry entered the Great Hall. He couldn't help but gaze up at the charmed ceiling and smile. "God it's good to be home,' he thought. He then down and scanned the High Table to see that all the normal teachers were there, and they were. Remus Lupin had come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's 5th year. Then suddenly Dumbledore stood up and a sudden hush fell over all students.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Please note that as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Also note that as of this year the lake on the grounds is also forbidden to all students. There will also be new security measures apposed on the school and you will see in the next few days. On a happier note there will be a winter ball called the Ball of Shadows. All students 4th years and up may attend. I might add that it will be worth your time, I assure you (chuckles). Now tuck in!  
  
"Halleluiah," shouted Ron and Harry at the same time and the whole hall burst into laughter as the magnificent feast began. 


End file.
